


Gaze

by Trekker



Series: Haiku [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekker/pseuds/Trekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku written as Spock/McCoy established relationship; a moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

Flash of blue on blue  
Kind eyes regard pointed ears  
Lover's eyes look back

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spock/McCoy haiku, written mid-2004.


End file.
